Matrimonios Felices
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Sakura mira por primera vez a la pequeña Sarada y siente la emocion de una nueva aventura que iniciara con ella y a lado de su amado, Hinata al ver aun pequeño mini Naruto se emociona al saber que ahora es mamá y que vendrán nuevas responsabilidades, Temari mira con orgullo a su hijo en brazos de sus hermanos e Ino esta feliz de tener a su bebe entre sus brazos...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Matrimonios Felices**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Una nueva aventura**

 **Sakura Uchiha**

Estaba mirando el inmenso mar que estaba al frente de mí las olas que se rompían cuando llegaban a la costa de la playa, mirando aquel inmenso mar me dieron muchas ganas de nuevo devolver el estómago últimamente en estos 2 meses me había sentido mal, el olor de ciertas cosas me daban náuseas y algunas otras me deba ganas de comer porque ni yo sabía.

-Si estas de nuevo en el sol te dará temperatura- me decía la voz de que yo ya conocía muy bien solo lo mire con una sonrisa suave.

-Lo sé pero es que estar en aquel lugar me da mucho más frio- le dijo acercándome más a él en aquella sombra del árbol.

-De algunos días para acá te ha dado gripe es mejor que busquemos una aldea cercana para que te revisen- me dice mirándome y solo sonrió al ver que estaba interesado en mi salud.

-Está bien- le dijo era cierto ya no estaba en mi aldea y no podíamos regresar ya hace 1 año que me había ido con él en aquel viaje que aún no tenía fin, él no quería que aún no lo acompañara pero le dije en aquel entonces que ya no podía esperar tanto tiempo que yo también tenía que estar a su lado solo así comprendió que yo necesitaba estar con él.

-Bien pues vamos a buscar una aldea cercana para descansar- me dice caminando primero siguiéndolo detrás de él solo me mira para que lo siga más de cerca.

Después de caminar un gran tramo encontramos a una pequeña aldea donde entramos para ver si había un medico para que me revisara pues hace unos días que me sentía muy extraña.

-Allí esta vamos- me dice Sasuke que solo me mira de nuevo pues el viaje me había agotado de nuevo sentía mi rostro muy caliente –De nuevo ya tienes temperatura- me toma entre su brazo para guiarme hasta donde estaba el centro médico de aquella aldea.

Al entra al hospital de inmediato una de las enfermeras me detuvo para colocarme en una cama y me verificaba el porqué de nuevo tenia la temperatura algo alta.

-Veamos- me decía mientras me verificaba –En verano siempre hay muchos casos de gripe- la mire y sonreí levemente.

-Pues si me quería dar gripe pero solo tome algo natural pues no tenia conmigo medicamentos para un resfriado- le dijo algo apenada pues solo traíamos lo necesario.

-Bien llamare al doctor- me dice colocando un pañuelo en mi cabeza para que bajara la temperatura y mire que Sasuke entraba a la habitación y solo miro a la enfrenara que salía por el doctor.

-Pronto te recuperaras- me dice mojando de nuevo el pañuelo para colocarlo en mi frente.

-Lo siento- le dijo algo tímida pues por mi culpa tuvimos que para el viaje.

-No importa solo es que estés mejor- me dice algo serio y solo sonrió.

-Bien así que eras la chica- me dice el doctor y solo sonríe al ver a Sasuke a mi lado –Veamos que realmente tienes- me dice revisándome.

-Doctor la chica me ha comentado que ha tenido algunas nauseas y que por eso no ha comido bien en estos días- dice la enfermera que me atendió primero.

-Veamos- dice picando mi dedo para sacar un poco de sangre y solo lo miro con molestia pues si me había dolido.

-¿Ella está bien?- dice Sasuke al doctor y solo le sonríe.

-Por ahora es importante que este aquí hasta que analice lo que realmente tiene la chica- me mira –Por ahora no te daremos medicamentos solo con las compresas para que se baje la temperatura como también tendrá que comer- solo asiento a todo lo que me dice.

El doctor sale con la enfermera que analizara aquella muestra de sangre que me había sacado, solo mire a Sasuke que se acomodaba en aquella silla.

-Por ahora nos quedaremos en este lugar hasta que este mejor- me dice y solo me sonrojo no quería que por mi culpa no avanzarnos en aquel viaje.

-Lo siento- le dijo algo apenada pues según los cálculos ya debíamos estar en aquel lugar del cual me había hablado donde habitaban muchas mariposas de colores y también gran variedad de platas para realizar medicamentos quería ver aquel lugar pero realmente me sentía mal.

-No importa aquel lugar no se irá a ningún lado- me dice de nuevo mojonando el pañuelo para colocarlo en mi frente y solo le sonrió –Cuando este mejor iremos- me dice con una leve sonrisa.

Al día siguiente el doctor de nuevo me verifico por suerte la fiebre había bajado ahora estaba mejor.

-Muy bien creo que ahora si ya estas mejor- me dice –Tan solo necesitabas un descanso y no estar mucho en el sol por tu condición- lo miro sin comprender la última parte.

-¿Condición?- le dijo y él sonríe.

-Claro muchacha es que no te habías percatado de que estás embarazada- me dice y solo lo miro con sorpresa al igual que Sasuke y coloque mi mano en mi vientre que aún no estaba tan notorio.

-¿Es verdad?- dijo y una enorme felicidad invade mi cuerpo era algo que no había buscado ni esperábamos pero sabía que aquel bebé era el lazo que nos uniría para siempre, lo mire estaba algo preocupado se notaba en su mirada, ahora vería una nueva fase de él.

-Tendrás que guardar un poco de reposo, no debes excederte tanto debes tomar en cuenta que ahora hay un pequeño que también te necesita- me dijo el doctor –En la tarde ya podrás ir a tu casa para que descanses- miro a Sasuke que solo estaba allí aun pensando en lo que decía el doctor.

-Es normal que le de fiebre- dijo él y el doctor solo le sonrió.

-No solo necesitaba reposo ya que ella estuvo a punto de tener un refriado pero no guardo el reposo que necesitaba- dijo el doctor –No te preocupes muchacho te daré información sobre las etapas del embarazo que deben seguir son jóvenes y este el inicio de una gran aventura- me sonrió y solo tome la mano de Sasuke que solo me miraba.

El doctor le dio unas notas para que él estuviera más tranquilo, le explico cada una de ellas él solo estaba atento a cada uno de los consejos que le daba el doctor.

-¿Estas preocupado?- le dijo al salir de la clínica y el solo me miraba.

-No- dice –Tan solo es que no me lo esperaba- lo miro y tomo su mano.

-No debes preocuparte yo estaré muy bien soy fuerte además te tengo a mi lado- le sonrió levemente –Si estas a nuestro lado nada nos pasara- él solo aprieta mi mano sé que era algo nuevo para los dos pero como dijo el doctor esta sería la más grande aventura que viviríamos los dos.

En aquella pequeña aldea nos quedamos un mes no más pues lo miraba estaba algo ansioso de seguir el viaje y yo también quería ir a ese lugar que me prometió mostrarme así que prepare las cosas para salir lo más pronto posible de aquella aldea.

-Estás segura- me dice al verme lista y caminando por la salida de aquella aldea.

-¡Claro vamos a continuar con el viaje!- le dijo y el solo me mira con seriedad.

-No creo que sea buena idea y si de nuevo te sientes mal- me dice con preocupación.

-No estoy bien además traje conmigo lo necesario- le dijo tomando su mano y el solo me mira.

-Es mejor que regresemos a la aldea Konoha allí estarás mejor- me dice y solo niego.

-Yo quiero estar a tu lado además- coloque su mano en mi vientre –Estarás con nosotros no nos pasara nada- lo mire.

-Está bien- dijo aun con aquella mirada de preocupación, de verdad será emocionante verlo en esta nueva etapa.

Así llegamos aquel lugar que tanto me había platicado en donde había muchas mariposas de colores en aquellos árboles, flores de colores y claro algunas planta que me llamaron mucho la atención.

-¡De verdad es hermoso!- dije con emoción para ver como volaban todas las mariposas al alrededor, empecé a ver cada flor y dibujar en mi libro de campo para después compararlo con otro donde estaban los datos de aquellas flores si percatarme tropecé por fortuna había metido las manos aunque si me lastime mi rodilla y mis manos pero no había pasado a mayor.

Sasuke estaba entrenando en otro lugar por lo que no me había visto así que fui hasta dónde estaba aquel rio para lavar mi herida y poner un ungüento en mi herida.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- me dice detrás de mí mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo tropecé pero no me paso nada- le dijo tranquila terminado de colocarme la venda en rodilla y el solo toma mi mano para también curar mi herida de esta.

-Debes tener más cuidado- me dice y solo sonrió al verlo preocupado por nosotros.

Así continuamos con el viaje mirando algunos lugares maravillosos pero tenía que hacer una parada pues la ropa que llevaba estaba algo apretada y tenía que hacer algo para que eso ya no sucediera.

En aquella aldea había comparo algo de ropa como también arregle varia de mi ropa para que cuando creciera mas mi vientre me sirviera lo bueno era que si había aprendido de mi madre de coser y tejer.

Con el paso de los meses era más notorio mi vientre no podía caminar mucho y Sasuke me llamaba pequeño pingüino por los pasos que daba al caminar, miraba como él seguía entrenando mientras yo continuaba tejiendo alguna ropa para mi bebe que aun no sabía que sería pero no importaba pues a él le parecía muy bien si fuera niña o niño que este sano era lo más importante para él.

-¡Mira!- le dijo cuando se acerco a mí al ver el pequeño suéter tejido en color blanco atrás de este estaba el emblema de los Uchiha.

-Se ve bien- me dijo con una leve sonrisa y solo termine de tejerla para así guardarla en mi bolsa.

El mes más complicado fue el quinto mes además de que era Diciembre hacia mucho frio por lo general siempre buscábamos una aldea cercana para pasar allí o si no una cueva pero lo general siempre era la primera opción.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- me pregunto y solo asentí él se marcho para ir por aquel ponche navideño caliente para que no tuviera frio.

Lo mire vaya que llamaba a la atención de las chicas a su alrededor pues todas coqueteaban con él pero ni caso le así este, solo sonreía al recordar que una ocasión en el viaje le había comentado acerca de formalizar la relación por fin pero el solo me dijo "Para que una ceremonia, para que realizar una fiesta cuando te he demostrado mi amor de este modo y lo has aceptado…no necesito aquel papel o ceremonia cuando yo reconozco que eres mi mujer" era muy cierto no necesitaba aquello porque él no miraba a otras mujeres como lo hacía conmigo.

-Vamos te invitamos algo de comer- decían las chicas algo muy insistentes.

-Aquí tienes tu ponche- me dice ignorando a las chicas que solo me miran con molestia.

-Gracias cariño- le dijo tomando –Nuestro bebé ya tenía sed- toco mi vientre algo abultado y solo sonrió al ver la cara de las chicas de la gran sorpresa que se llevaron al verme, solo sonreí cuando se alejaron de nosotros.

Ya casi estaba en el octavo mes cuando ya no podía caminar mucho o seguir el mismo paso que Sasuke y aun mas por las noches ya no podía dormir muy bien fue cuando ya habíamos decidido ir de regreso a la aldea Konoha pues los dos queríamos que el bebé naciera en aquel lugar así que retómanos el camino hacia la aldea.

Aun faltaba una gran parte del camino para estar cerca de la aldea fue cuando sentí los dolores de las contracciones.

-¡Ay!- decía tratando de aguantar el dolor lo más que podía.

-¡Que pasa!- me decía ayudándome a mantenerme de pie.

-Creo…que…ya…es el momento- le dijo respirando lo mas que podía él me ayudo a sentarme cerca de un árbol.

-Déjame ver si hay alguna aldea cercana- me dice alejándose un poco pero solo lo miro con dolor -¿Qué debo hacer?- me dice de nuevo acercándose tomando mi mano.

-No te preocupes- le dijo aun con el malestar –Tengo algunas…cosas…- le dijo tomando mi bolsa.

-¡No vas a tener al bebé aquí! me dice algo preocupado en eso escuchamos un ruido que provenía de los arbustos de enfrente -¡¿Quién está allí?!- dice sacando su espada y ya estaba preparado para atacar cuando aquello que estaba haciendo ruido sale entre los arbustos una chica pelirroja con lentes y capa de color verde.

-Pero qué demonios- dijo la chica al mirarnos –Yo solo estaba recolectando algunas hiervas medicinales- la chica miro a Sasuke como analizándolo.

-Tu- dijo Sasuke colocando la espada en su lugar –¿Qué haces en este lugar?- le pregunto y ella solo lo miro con seriedad.

-Vaya que has cambiado mucho Sasuke- dice mirándome ahora a mí.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- dice Sasuke para acercarse a mí.

-Ya te dije que estaba recolectando algunas hiervas- dice la chica metiendo algo en su bolsa –¿A todo esto que están haciendo aquí?- miro a Sasuke para sentir de nuevo el dolor de las contracciones.

-Vamos de regreso a la aldea Konoha- dice apretando mi mano con la de él.

-La chica está a punto de dar a luz- dice la chica pelirroja.

-Si- dice Sasuke al verla de nuevo –Necesito que me digas que tan lejos está la aldea cercana- ella lo miro sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-La aldea más cercana queda a unas 3 horas de aquí- dice la chica pelirroja y Sasuke solo rechina los dientes esta molesto.

-Sakura no aguantara hasta allá- dice mirándome que aun seguían las contracciones –Tu nos puedes ayudar a entrar a una de las guariadas de Orochimaru- los dos miramos a la chica que sigue igual.

-¿Por qué tendía que ayudarte?- dijo mirándonos a los dos los cuales estábamos más que sorprendidos.

-Por favor Karin- dice él era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke pedir ayuda alguien –Ella está a punto de dará a luz a mi hijo…por favor ayúdame- miro a la chica de nombre Karin que solo suspira.

-Bien te ayudare no por ti si no por ella- dijo señalándome –Vamos a mi casa que está a unos 10 minutos de aquí- dice mirándome de nuevo y nos indicaba por donde estaba su casa.

-¿Tu casa?- dice Sasuke ayudándome a caminar y solo veo la espalda de la chica que no nos miraba ya.

-Si en mi casa estará mejor- se gira para vernos -¿O quieres que tu hijo nazca en una fría habitación de la guarida de Orochimaru y debajo de la tierra?- solo niego ante esa idea y miro a Sasuke que solo suspira con resignación.

\- No sabía que tenias una casa- dijo al ver la pequeña casa de madera, tenia flores y algunas plantas medicinales en su patio, entramos y observada que era muy acogedora aquel lugar.

-Me aburre estar debajo de la tierra tanto tiempo necesito también espacio- dice abriendo la puerta de su casa –También puedo librarme de esos tarados aliados de Orochimaru- dice con molestia.

Al entra a la casa estaba mas que sorprendida pues tenía muy pocas cosas, una pequeña sala, una mesa y algunos adornos discretos.

-Por aquí- dice indicando que la siguiéramos pero de repente ve algo de agua debajo de mi demonios ya se había roto la fuente.

-¡Demonios!- dije aguantando los dolores –Lo siento- miro a la chica que solo me mira.

-No importa Sasuke limpiara más tarde- dice abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde esta una cama y también algunos estantes con medicamentos y equipo medico.

-Vaya que tienes todo- dice Sasuke ayudándome a que me acostara en la cama.

-No es la primera vez que ayudo a una mujer embarazada- dice ella preparando todo –Bien Sasuke necesito unas cosas de la cocina- le indica que es lo que requiere y parte le dice donde encontrar todo para la limpieza.

-Esta todo- dice él al verme ya respirando con mucha dificultada y en pleno dolor de las contracciones.

-Si es todo- dice la chica que solo lo mira -¿Deseas quedarte o espera afuera?- lo miro que solo se sorprende –Créeme será algo que no olvidaras- solo se gira para cerrar la puerta esperaría a fuera-No quiso ver el milagro de la vida- me dice encogiéndose de hombros y solo sonrió levemente eta chica era muy rara.

Después de unas horas por fin había dado a luz a una pequeña niña, que era hermosa y pequeña con su piel blanca y una pelusita negra en su cabecita tendría el mismo color de pelo que su padre.

-Es hermosa- dijo contenido las lagrimas -¡Gracias!- miro a la chica que solo sonríe levemente.

-Espero que el padre se ponga feliz- dice al abrir la puerta para que entrara Sasuke que solo miraba la bebé en mis brazos.

-Es una niña- le dijo y él se acerca hasta donde estoy yo para que la viera con sorpresa.

-¡Oh es linda!- dice con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en él creo que ahora si voy a llorar.

-¿Quieres cargarla?- le dijo al ver que él ya estaba sentando a mi lado y solo me mira aun con aquella sonrisa, acomodo a la bebé en su brazo solo la mira creo que ver unas lagrimas en sus ojos como yo también ya las tenía en mi rostro.

-Bien eso es nuevo para mí- dice la chica se nos había olvidado de ella –Si desean quedarse en este lugar sin problema alguno- la miramos y solo sonreí.

-Gracias- le dijo sinceramente sin ella no había podido hacer todo el trabajo yo sola y Sasuke solo estaría muerto de miedo.

-De veras en mejor que descanses y la bebé debe estar un tiempo en reposo – dice mirándonos –Yo casi no estoy en este lugar solo paso muy poco tiempo así que si gustan pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen- ella solo suspira al vernos.

-Gracias Karin lo pensaremos- dice Sasuke al verme y solo asiento.

La verdad es que si nos quedamos un tiempo en aquel lugar pues tenía que recuperarme pero también tenía que tener mucho cuidado con mi hermosa Sarada así le habíamos puesto los dos, si como había dicho Karin casi no pasaba mucho en este lugar era muy rara la vez que estaba en su casa cuando llegaba me traía algunas ropa de niña muy linda que había encontrado en otras aldeas, también moñitos y listones de colores, Ella no había querido de nuevo cargar a Sarada decía que no tenía mucha empatía con los niños y que si lloraba de seguro Sasuke la medio mataba algo que siempre me hacía reír.

En cuanto a Sasuke siempre estaba al pendiente de nuestra hija, jugando con ella o ayudándome a bañarla o a dormirla aunque no me quejaba por las noches pues Sarada era muy tranquila, Sasuke entrenaba un rato o iba a la aldea por víveres también tria algunas cosas que le gustaba para la niña.

Y al fin el día había llegado estaba haciendo las maletas para ir por fin a la aldea.

-Lista- me dijo Sasuke el cual ya tenía a Sarada en el canguro dormida.

-Si ya está todo- le dijo tomando las maletas y salir de la casa -¡Gracias por todo Karin- le dijo tomando su mano y ella solo sonríe levemente.

-Bien que les vaya muy bien- nos dice y le sonrió.

-Cuando gustes irnos a visitar a la aldea te estaremos esperando- le dijo y ella solo asiente.

Nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia donde estaba la aldea esto aun comenzaría estaba segura de ello.

 ****************Continuara************


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Te estaba esperando**

 **Hinata Uzumaki**

" **Mi corazón late rápido**

 **Al verte entre mis brazos,**

 **Mirar aquellos ojitos**

 **El tiempo se detiene**

 **Lo bello que eres mi pequeño bebé**

 **No dejare que nada te pase te protegeré,**

 **Estaré contigo en todos los momentos,**

 **Eres el mayor tesoro que la vida me dio…**

 **Te amo y te amare por siempre mi niño."**

Ya era de mañana y de nuevo había amanecido en el baño, no era posible que tenía tantas náuseas y malestares por las noches no me estaba sintiendo del todo bien, por suerte él no estaba en estos momentos pues si no tendría que ver su cara de preocupación algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Mire mi rostro en el espejo estaba algo diferente en mi lo sentía pero que era lo que me estaba sucediendo, lave mi rostro para estar lista para un nuevo día pronto llegaría mi amado esposo al departamento.

Me cambie de ropa y empecé la labor de tener todo listo para cuando él llegara, camine por las calles de la aldea la gente me saludaba al verme y me decían que si estaba bien tal vez me veía algo extraña después de todo no pude dormir muy bien.

Al llegar al mercado empecé a seleccionar las cosas que necesitaba para la comida pero un extraño olor llego a mi olfato haciéndome sentir de nuevo aquellas nauseas, no sé de donde saque el valor de aguantarme las nauseas en cuanto llegue al departamento fui directo al baño.

-No puede estar pasando esto- dije colocando mi cabeza en la puerta me sentía falta pues sentía hambre pero sabía que pronto que comiera algo iría de inmediato al baño a devolver lo que ya había comido, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos humedeciendo mis mejillas, tenía que ser fuerte Naruto no podía verme así solo lo preocuparía mas de los que ya estaba con sus misiones.

Después de un tiempo me levante como pude para seguir preparando todo para su llegada tenía que dar mi mejor cara no lo quería preocupar, estaba todo listo y me arregle un poco para que no notara que no había dormido bien en estos días que se había ausentado.

-¡Ya llegue!- dijo entrando al departamento y solo sonríe al espejo, salí del cuarto para recibirlo con una sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido!- le dijo mirándolo estaba realmente sucio y cansado.

-¡Oh cariño te extrañe mucho!- me dice acercándose a mi lado siento su olor a sudor y tierra sintiendo de nuevo las nauseas, se acerco para darme un beso pero solo gire mi rostro me estaba sintiendo mal -¿Sucede algo?- lo miro y solo camino hacia la sala para que me siga.

-No es nada- le dijo con una sonrisa –Vamos quieres comer o prefieres ir a darte un baño- lo miro esperando que eligiera el baño pues no sabía cuánto más contendría las nauseas.

-¿Algo te sucede?- me dice tomándome entre sus brazos y solo estoy aguantando el olor.

-No sucede nada cariño- le dijo sonriendo pero sé que él me conoce muy bien para saber que algo le estoy ocultando me muerdo el labio no sabía cuánto tiempo se lo ocultaría.

-Tú siempre me recibes con un fuerte abrazo y un beso- me dice con reproche – Y hoy estas algo rara- lo miro y ya no puedo más de nuevo las náuseas lo aparto de mi lado para correr rápido al baño para vomitar lo poco que tenia del desayuno.

-¡Hinata estas bien!- me dice afuera del baño tocando la puerta como histérico para que le abriera.

-No estoy bien- le dijo al final ya no podía ocultárselo.

-¡Abre la puerta para ver que te sucede!- me dice y solo suspiro me siento mareada tal vez es porque no he dormido bien me levanto como puedo para enjuágame la boca con agua y abrirle la puerta para verlo algo preocupado.

-Solo debo descansar eso es todo- le dijo mirándolo algo borroso sintiendo como me desvanecía escuchando mi nombre.

-¡Hinata!- me decía.

Sentía un profundo sueño y mis ojos pesados traté de abrirlos lentamente y solo mire una luz que irrito un poco.

-Hinata- me dice mi amado esposo que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué me paso?- le dijo tratando de abrir los ojos y mirarlo con preocupación eso es lo que no quería que sucediera y al final se cumplió.

-Lo siento- le dijo abriendo los ojos y el solo suspiro.

-Vaya que la paciente ya abrió los ojos- dice Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro y solo le sonrió.

-¿Qué me paso?- dijo de nuevo y miro a mi esposo con una leve sonrisa.

-Te desmayaste en la casa me preocupe mucho porque no reaccionabas así que te trague al hospital para que revisaran- dice el apretando mi mano – La abuela Tsunade te reviso y bueno- él mira a Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-¿Tengo algo grave?- le dijo mirándolos a los dos.

-No querida lo que tú tienes es algo bueno- me dice y la miro sin comprender bien –Estas embarazada Hinata- la miro con sorpresa y después a Naruto que tiene una sonrisa en sus rostro me abraza y solo le correspondo sintiendo mis ojos ya humedecidos por las lagrimas que tonta era eso no me había percatado de los síntomas.

-No sabía- le dijo secando mis lágrimas y Naruto solo toma mis manos.

-¡Es un gran regalo que dios nos envió!- lo miro se que está contento por esta gran sorpresa.

-Debes comer mejor- me dice Tsunade –Tienes 3 meses de embarazo- nos mira a los dos y solo toco mi vientre que aun esta plano se notaria en unos meses más.

-Te voy a estar esperando- dijo sonriendo con alegría de saber que tendría un bebé de Naruto y mío eso me hacía sentir tan feliz.

-¡Todos debes saber esta noticia!- dice Naruto algo emocionado y solo le sonrió.

-Cariño- le dijo mirándolo aun estaba con aquella ropa sucia –No deberías hacer eso- le dijo recordando cuando anuncio nuestra boda fue todo un acontecimiento en toda la aldea y en las demás, no solo el anuncio si no la boda entera no quería que esta noticia fuera como aquello.

-Sera una gran noticia para todos en la aldea y en las demás aldeas cercanas- dice Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- dice Naruto con mucha felicidad y solo niego no quería que lo dijera tal vez esperar un poco.

-Solo quería preguntarle ¿Qué debo hacer con las nauseas que me están matando?- le dijo a Tsunade que ella solo suspira.

-Son malestares de los primero meses- la miro con atención –Pero te diré unos remedios para que puedas con ellas y puedas probar alimento en estos meses- le sonrió y miro a Naruto que está atento a lo que dice Tsunade.

-La escucho- le dijo y ella me sonríe.

-Bien primero que nada debes comer lentamente los alimentos que te gusten, otro es que tomes agua natural en cada alimento, otro es que comas galletas de jengibre eso te ayudara mucho- dice Tsunade y solo asiento seguiré su consejo tal vez se me pasar lo sabía.

-Bien- dice Naruto que también estaba atento a lo que decía Tsunade –No se preocupe abuela Tsunade yo ayudaré a Hinata para que siga esas instrucciones- ella solo ríe.

-Sera interesante ver a Naruto como padre- dice aun con la sonrisa.

-¡Seré un buen padre delo por hecho!- dice mi amado esposo con orgullo y solo sonreí si sería muy interesante verlo como padre de nuestro bebé.

Así pasaron unos meses y las nauseas ya se habían pasado pero lo único que no podía comer era el rame de I. no era que no me gustara pero este pequeño no le agradaba para nada el sabor del rame o su olor.

También como lo había dicho Tsunade la noticia de que seriamos padre se corrió la noticia por toda la aldea y en las demás hasta había decidió hacer una fiesta antes de su nacimiento algo que quería evitar que fuera tan grande como lo fue mi boda, en cuanto a mi familia mi padre esta mas que feliz de esta noticia y mi hermana estaba contenta tanto que ya empezaba a hacer ropita para el bebé.

Naruto no cavia de la felicidad que sentía en cada momento comentaba que sería padre a cuanta persona se le acercaba y que estaba listo para hacer la decoración de la habitación del bebé, habíamos elegido un tono blanco y amarillo pues no sabíamos que sería si niño o niña, Naruto estaba más que seguro que sería niño y cuando le decía que si fuera niña no la quedria solo me decía "Cariño yo la amaría mas que nada en este mundo pero créeme que este bebé será niño".

Mi hermana me había dado unos boletos para entra a un tipo spa pero esta solo era para mujeres embarazadas y a mis casi 6 meses según ella necesitaba un poco de relajación, pero para mi suerte ella no podía ir conmigo así que fui a buscar a Ino que también tendría a su bebe muy pronto.

-¿Se encuentra Ino?- pregunte a su mamá que solo sonreía al verme allí parada en la florería.

-Oh Hinata- me dice –Claro que si está pero últimamente no se ha sentido bien con el embarazo- la miro sin comprender muy bien.

-¿Le sucede algo malo?- le dijo y solo la miro con preocupación.

-No está bien todo tan solo es que ella ha notado un gran cambio en su cuerpo y bueno tu sabes que ella siempre estaba con las dietas para no verse gorda pues- dice la señora con una sonrisa –Las hijas son tan diferentes a sus madres- solo le sonrió y solo pienso en lo que dice tal vez Ino no está de buen humor de ir conmigo a ese spa.

-Como lo siento- le dijo y ella solo niega con su cabeza.

-No te preocupes son cosas que pasan cuando dé a luz a su bebé entenderá la gran responsabilidad que tiene y que no importo arruinar su físico- me dice entregándome unas flores y solo sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo aceptando las flores y solo sigo mi camino por las calles de la aldea era cierto aquellos rumores que decían que Ino no salía mucho de su casa porque no querían que la vieran embarazada, también decían que solo salía con su esposo y era muy rara la vez que la veían pues ella usaba vestidos muy largo que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

Camine mirando que pronto llegaría la noche tendría que darme prisa a llegar al departamento pero en eso me encontré con Temari que estaba saliendo de una tienda también ella estaba embarazada.

-Hola- me dijo al verme y le sonreí.

-Hola Temari- le dijo y ella me observa.

-Vaya que ya se nota más- me dice y solo acaricio mi vientre abultado y ella también me imita.

-También tú- solo reímos las dos y caminamos las dos por las calles.

-Sera una hermosa fiesta que están organizando por la llegada de tu bebé- me dice Temari observándome y la miro.

-Yo realmente no quiero esa fiesta- ella me mira con sorpresa –Hablare con el sexto Hokage para que también la fiesta sea para ti, para Ino y para mí- le sonrió claro que tendría que arreglar eso pues no soy la única en la aldea que tendría un bebé.

-Vaya ahora sé porque estas a lado de él- me dice con una sonrisa –Son iguales los dos- y ella sonríe.

-No me parece justo que solo celebren el nacimiento del mi bebé cuando también hay otros más que celebrar- le dijo colocando mi mano en su vientre y ella sonríe.

-Yo fui a mi aldea para un festejo pero fue cuando apenas me había enterado de mi embarazo- me dice con una sonrisa –Debes estar feliz ese día- yo solo suspiro pero aun así lo arreglaría de eso estaba segura.

-¿Temari te gustaría ir conmigo al spa?- le dijo y ella me mira.

-¿Aun spa?- me dice.

-Si iba invitar a Ino pero creo que no está de buen humor- le dijo y ella sonríe.

-Si lo sé lo de Ino- me dice y ella solo toma mi mano –Esta bien iré contigo- y sonrió sería bueno hablar con ella sobre nuestros respectivos embarazos.

El día llego y como nos esperábamos nuestros respectivos esposos estaban allí para ayudarnos con las maletas que traíamos.

-Porque sería un evento solo para mujeres embarazadas- dice Naruto y sonrió le había platicado de que iría con Temari a ese spa pues había un tratamiento para nosotras para que cuando naciera nuestros hijos nos sintiéramos mucho mejor.

-Vamos Naruto solo es un evento- dice Shikamaru sin preocupación.

-Pero no sé si sea una buena idea- dice algo preocupado pues este bebé era más que inquieto igual que su padre -¿Qué tal si sucede algo malo?- me mira y solo sonrió.

-Yo estaré con ella- dice Temari –Crees que por estar embarazadas no podemos protegernos- ella solo sonríe al ver la cara de mi esposo y de Shikamaru que creo que ahora si le preocupa que estemos en aquel lugar.

En la entrada del spa fueron echados pues solo era para mujeres, le había dicho a mi querido Naruto que no se preocupara que estaría bien solo así se marcho sin más.

En el spa nos tratador como a unas reinas dándonos varios tratamiento naturales para vernos aun más bellas, masajes relajantes pero sobre todo un buen descanso en aquellas aguas termales solo para nosotras.

-¡Ah que bien se siente!- dice Temari sonriendo al meterse al agua.

-¡Qué bueno!- le dijo también entrando y sonreímos, ya habíamos hablado acerca de los primeros malestares que las dos habíamos sufrido en el embarazo como también sobre los arreglos de cada habitación de los bebés.

-No sabes lo que mi hermano trago de la aldea- la miro –Una casa para que jugara el bebé- ella solo suspira con resignación.

-Creo que tu hermano quiere que tu bebé sea una niña- le dijo y ella sonríe.

-Claro que mis hermanos desean que sea una niña pero yo estoy segura que será niño- dice tocando su vientre y solo sonrió.

-¿Y Shikamaru?- le pregunto y ella solo suspira con pesar.

-A es no le interesa realmente tan solo que este sano bien- ella ríe y la sigo vaya que nuestros esposos eran tan diferentes.

El gran día de aquella fiesta donde de nuevo estaban todos invitados hasta los 5 Hokages también llevaron regalos para los bebes, si yo lo había solucionado a tiempo pues al sexto le había dicho que no celebraría aquella fiesta si no incluyera a Ino y a Temari pues allí estábamos claro aun no llegaba Ino.

-Vaya que sí se hiso como tú querías Hinata- me dice Temari con una sonrisa y verla con aquel hermoso vestido que mi hermana le regalo el color azul le hacía verse muy hermosa claro después de todo era una buena amiga mía.

-Lo sé- le dijo con una sonrisa –Yo quería compartir contigo e Ino este momento sabes que no me sentiría feliz mientras me festejaban a mí y a ustedes no- ella toma mi mano y me mira.

-Eres buena- solo reímos las dos.

-¡Si mi Hinata es muy buena!- dice Naruto con una enorme sonrisa al ver reunidos a todos nuestros amigos en este día tan especial, con regalos para los futuros bebé que llegarían.

-¡Bien, bien y como van las apuestas a ver señores!- dice Tsunade mirando la gran tabla donde estaban nuestros nombres y que tendríamos si niño o niña como también los nombres de las personas que empezaban a apostar.

-¡Bien pues yo apuesto a que será niña!- dice uno de los hermanos de Temari vaya que si deseaban que fuera niña.

-Ya van empezar de nuevo- dice Temari suspira con resignación.

-¡A ver su dinero yo no veo dinero vamos!- dice Tsunade y los demás se unen al juego de apuestas.

-Pero Tsunade- dice Shizune que solo está recibiendo el dinero de todas las personas que están diciendo que sería lo que las tres tendríamos.

\- Recibe el dinero Shizune y no digas mas- dice Tsunade –A ver esos padres aun no apuesta que pasa- y solo miro a Naruto el cual sonríe.

-Cariño yo también voy a apostar- me dice acercándose a mi –Vamos a ganar- y sonríe para cercarse a Tsunade.

-Bien que dices Naruto que será tu bebé- dice Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-¡Sera niño eso sin dudarlo!- dice Naruto con una gran sonrisa dando su parte de la apuesta y miro que mi hermana se acerca hasta donde esta él.

-¡Cuñado claro que no, será niña!- dice mi hermana para dar también su dinero y ya empezaban a discutir de nuevo.

-A ver Shikamaru- dice Tsunade al mirarlo a él.

-No me interesa apostar- dice sin más y Tsunade lo mira con molestia.

-Pues que le aremos y el otro padre donde esta- dice Tsunade buscando a Sai e Ino que justo están entrando al gran salón donde era el festejo, miro a Ino que está portando el vestido que le había enviado para este día claro que el morado siempre el iba muy bien y mas con aquellas flores de colores se veía realmente bonita me acerco hasta ella y trato de abrazarla pero nuestras enormes pansas no nos deja y solo reímos.

-¡Qué bueno que estés aquí!- le dijo y tomo su mano sabia lo que estaba pasando ella.

-Gracias por todo Hinata- dice y solo sonrió.

-¡Te ves hermosa!- le dijo tocando su vientre ella tenía un mes menos que los míos así que el mío nacería primero que el de ella.

-Me dirás que se siente cuando lo tengas verdad- me dice en un susurro y solo asiento.

-Claro- le dijo cambiando con ella a mi lado para que se acerque a Temari –Pero creo que primero le preguntaremos a Temari que se siente ya que ella será la primera en tenerlo- miro a Ino que esta mas que sorprendida.

Así las tres ese día habíamos festejado el pronto nacimiento de nuestros bebés, fue un excelente día con todos nuestros compañeros y amigos mirando los juegos, mirando los mejores deseos que todos nos daban haciéndonos llorar con los mensajes de nuestros familiares y esposos, para el final una hermosa foto de las tres con nuestros enormes panzas.

Preparada todo para que Naruto fuera aquella misión pero algo extraño le pasara pues se negaba a estar lejos de mi claro ya estaba a días de que por fin llegara el bebé.

-No quiero ir- dice con un gran puchero de niño y solo acaricio su rostro.

-Mi vida estaré bien no te preocupes- le dijo –Este bebé estaría aquí en cuanto regreses de aquella misión te lo por seguro- le solo me braza de lado pues ya estaba más que enorme mi vientre.

-Lo sé tan solo que no me voy muy tranquilo- me dice y solo lo miro con tranquilidad.

-Si llegase a suceder algo yo mandarte a traerte de inmediato- le dijo dándole un beso suave en sus labios y él solo sonríe.

-¡Bien iré!- dice y marchándose a la misión, aun tenía que tener listo la ropa del bebé que usaría cuando llegara a casa.

Miraba lo que ya tenía avanzado me faltaba el pantalón que usaría que sería de color blanco pero no era suficiente la tela tendría que salir por ella así que tome mi bolsa y salí de la casa para dirigirme a la tienda a comprar la tela.

-Listo Hinata- dice la señora al entregarme la tela –No deberías estar en reposo muchacha cuanto falta para que ya nazca ese bebé- me dice y solo le sonrió.

-Estoy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa –Nos vemos- le dijo adiós para dirigirme a mi casa pues ese día hacía mucho calor, sintiendo un gran dolor no era posible o si.

-No ahora- le dijo a mi bebé pues ya espesaban las contracciones me dirigí hasta una pared y tratar de respirar como me había enseñado Shizune pero estaba muy nerviosa que no pasaban tenía que avisar a alguien para que llamaran a Naruto –Tu padre no me lo perdonara si llegas antes que él- le dijo a mi bebé.

-¡Hinata!- me dicen Shino y Kiba al verme allí tratando de respirar.

-Chicos…- le dijo de nuevo venia una contracción y Shino me ayuda para que pasara.

-¡Hinata debemos llevarte al hospital!- dice Shino y lo miro con dolor.

-Por…favor…deben…avisar…a Naruto- le dijo respirando aguantando el dolor.

-Yo iré a visarle- dice Kiba mirándome con preocupación –Ve con Shino al hospital yo voy por Naruto- solo asiento y caminamos al hospital pues no me estaba sintiendo muy bien.

-Vamos Hinata- dice Shino al darme ánimo en cada una de las contracciones que me estaban dando.

-Lo sé- le dijo tratando de ser fuerte tenía que llegar al hospital peor estaba también preocupada por Naruto.

-Vamos ya casi llegamos- me dice al ver ya casi el hospital de la aldea, al llegar nos encontramos con Tsunade y el sexto Hokage Kakashi- seinsei.

-Oh Hinata ya es hora- dice Tsunade con una sonrisa y solo asiento.

-La encontramos en la calle con los dolores- dice Shino que está más que preocupado.

-Muy bien pues vamos- dice Tsunade ayudándome a entra al hospital para que de inmediato me ayuden.

-Por favor- le dijo a Shino –Vayan por Naruto- lo miro con suplica.

-Si Hinata iremos por él- dice Shino y solo respiro para que pasen tengo que aguantar un poco más hasta que llegue mi querido esposo.

-Bien lo estás haciendo bien Hinata- dice Tsunade al verme –Pronto será el momento de que des a luz- me dice y solo la miro.

-No aun no puedo él debe estar- le dijo y ella me mira sin comprender –No me lo perdonaría- la miro asustada pues no me esperaba que esto sucediera.

-No te preocupes ya lo mande traer- dice el sexto Hokage entrando a la habitación en silencio pues en su rostro se veía un poco de preocupación.

-Ves ya estará aquí- dice Tsunade y solo sonrió.

Ya estaba preparada para dar a luz y no había rastro de Naruto.

-Debemos ir al quirófano ya -dice Tsunade y solo suspiro ya no podía mas tendría que disculparme con él después.

-Ya que- dijo para que me llevan ya al quirófano en el pasillo miro a mi familia que solo me dan ánimos y mucha suerte para que todo saliera bien todo.

-¡Hinata!- dice Naruto que llega corriendo y detrás de él estaba Shino y Kiba algo agitados por el viaje.

-¡Querido ya es el momento!- le dijo tomando su mano y el solo me mira con una sonrisa pero también hay preocupación en sus rostro.

-Todo estará bien te lo aseguro- me dice y mira Tsunade la cual lo mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres entrar?- dice Tsunade y Naruto solo asiente claro que habíamos hablado de eso que él quería estar en ese momento tan especial para los dos.

-Gracias abuela Tsunade- dice Naruto colocándose una ropa especial para que estuviera en el quirófano.

-Bien todo listo- dice Tsunade que me indica que es hora de que puje y pueda salir mi bebé, me dice que voy bien que falta un poco más, miro a Naruto que me da apoyo a que continúe un último respiro y empuje se escucho un llanto fuerte allí estaba mi bebé, lo miro con lagrimas en mis ojos de felicidad siento que la mano de Naruto se desvaneces miro como él cae al suelo ya estaba desmayado.

-¡Naruto!- dijo y Tsunade solo suspira con resignación.

-Lo que faltaba que el padre se desmayara- dice Tsunade –Shizune encárgate de ese hombre- miro como sacan a mi querido del quirófano, Tsunade me entrega a mi bebé que es un hermoso varón igual a su padre. Ahora sabía que tenía una gran responsabilidad de cuidarlo de todo.

-Ya quería conocerte pequeño travieso- le dijo tocando sus mejillas sonrojadas –Igual tu padre- lo miro y sonrió.

-¡Y vaya que padre que tiene!- dice Tsunade con una sonrisa.

Aquel día mi familia y mis amigos miraron al nuevo bebé con mucha alegría, nos felicitaron claro cuando Naruto ya estaba mejor de la impresión al ver a nuestro hijo, no se me olvidara aquella sonrisa de él al ver por primera vez a nuestro hijo.

Después de tres meses fuimos a visitar al sexto Hokage Kakashi-seinsei pues tendría que darnos la parte de la apuesta de aquel día ya que como lo dijo Naruto era un niño el que tendría.

-Bien- dice Naruto acercándose hasta donde estaba el sexto Hokage para recibir su dinero.

-Te recuerdo que yo también recibí parte de la apuesta pues yo también mencione que sería niño- dice mirando al bebé.

-¡Ves cariño hasta mi maestro sabia que sería niño!- dice Naruto con una sonrisa y solo rio al verlo tan feliz.

-Pero mira que bebé tan hermoso- dice jugando con las manos de Boruto que solo ríe al ver al sexto Hokage, se escucha un golpe en la puerta y solo dice el Hokage que pasaran quien fuera los que tocaban.

La gran sorpresa que nos llevamos al ver a Sakura y Sasuke que llevaba una bebe cargando.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- dice el sexto Hokage sorprendido al verlos a los tres.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke!- dice Naruto con alegría al verlos pero más al ver a la pequeña niña que traían con ellos.

-¿Es tu bebé?- le dijo a Sakura que también está sorprendida al verme con Boruto en mis brazos.

-Si- dice acercándose a mi –Es lindo el bebé- toca su dedos con sus manos.

-¿Quieres cárgalo?- le dijo para dárselo en sus manos y ella solo asiente feliz al ver a Boruto que solo sonríe.

-¡Creo que le caíste bien Sakura-chan!- dice Naruto con una sonrisa y Sakura se acerca hasta donde esta Sasuke y la bebé que solo mira a Boruto con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Cómo se llama la bebé?- le pregunto a Sasuke que mira al Boruto.

-Se llama Sarada- dice con una sonrisa y Naruto se acerca a ver a la niña que solo sonríe al verlo.

-¡Oh que linda nena!- dice Naruto tocando los dedos de la bebé y los tres sonríen al verse así.

-Basta chicos me harán llorar- dice el sexto Hokage al ver a su estudiantes ya convertidos en todos unos padres de familia –Me van hacer llorar- se seca las leves lagrimas que tiene en sus ojos.

-Oh vamos sexto Hokage Kakashi-sensei no es para tanto- dice Sakura al verlo así todo conmovido por este encuentro.

-¡Ahora es abuelo sexto Hokage Kakashi-sensei!- dice Naruto con una sonrisa y solo miro como el sexto se acerca a mi ya con lagrimas.

-Diles que paren- dice al ver aquel cuadro tan conmovedor de los tres juntos de nuevo con aquellas sonrisas.

 ***********************Continuara*****************


	3. Chapter 3

Matrimonios Felices

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Mi príncipe**

 **Temari**

"Mi príncipe hermoso

Miro tu rostro y sonrió al verte

Qué bueno es tenerte entre mis brazos,

Eres mi vida entera y sé que será un príncipe,

Cuanto me ha costado tenerte

A la luna invoque y a mil estrellas

Les suplique que te enviaran a mi lado

Como una estrella llegaste a iluminar mi vida…Mi príncipe."

Corrí de nuevo por aquellos pasillos de la casa ese pequeño niño tenía tanta energía, siempre era así desde que había nacido o estaba de flojo igual que su padre o corriendo por la casa para que no lo alcanzara para colocarle la ropa que había elegido para él.

-¡Ven Shikadai!- le decía al verlo ya en una esquina que solo me miraba con aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de su padre.

-No…quiero- decía el pequeño niño de 3 años solo sonríe al verlo que ya estaba casi cansado.

-Vamos a ir a ver a tus tíos- le dijo colocándole el traje que tenía para él –Debes verte hermoso- lo miro y el solo bufa con resignación igual que su padre.

-¿Iremos a ver la arena?- dice con una sonrisa y solo asiento, era verdad mi pequeño le gustaba jugar en aquel enorme mar de arena aunque al final se aburriría y quisiera regresar a la aldea de la hoja donde estaba su hogar, hace mucho que no había ido a mi hogar ¿Abra cambiado mucho? ¿Mis hermanos habrán hecho varias modificaciones a la aldea? No lo sabía esta era la tercera vez que iría a visitarlos como extrañaba mi hogar.

Recordaba aquella vez que mis hermanos habían venido a visitarme aun no nacía Shikadai.

 **Flash Back**

Caminaba por la entrada de la aldea de la hoja estaba muy nerviosas pues aun no llegaban mis hermanos, estaba realmente preocupada por si algo malo les hubiera sucedido o no vendrían a visitarme después de mucho tiempo.

-Espero que estén bien- decía al detenerme en medio de la entrada para ver aquel inmenso mar de árboles no había nada de alguna persona que se acercara.

-Allí cualquier enemigo te atacaría mujer- me dice la fastidiosa voz de mi marido que solo me mira con aquella sonrisa.

-Y tú crees que no me defendería- le dijo alzando una de mis cejas y el ríe divertido claro como no estaba en condiciones de atacar a mi oponente con mi enorme panza eso le causaba risa.

-Si claro- dice al acercase a mí y mirarme con ternura maldito porque siempre hacia eso para que lo perdonara si funcionaba al final, se acerco hasta dónde estaba y solo acaricio mi largo cabello que estaba suelto hoy era uno de esos días en lo que no daba muchas ganas de sujetar mi cabello.

Mire ala frente para ver que alguien se acercaba hacia la entrada gran fue mi sorpresa a ver un enorme camión con una caja enorme en este.

-¡Temari!- dijo mi hermano Kankuro que me sonreía al verme se acerco rápidamente para darme un abrazo y colocar su cabeza en mi vientre.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- le dije con molestia.

-¡Oh es que ya está bastante grande y además quiero escuchar a la linda princesita!- dijo con emoción y solo suspire con cansancio sobre aquel asunto ellos decían que sería niña o mejor dicho ellos querían que fuera niña.

-No creo que eso suceda- dijo mi esposo con una sonrisa él también pensaba como yo que sería niño al final.

-No lo escuches- dijo Kankuro aun con su cabeza en mi vientre sonriendo como idiota.

-¡Oh vamos quítate!- le dijo dándole un golpe para que se apartara de mi lado pero al final si me agradaba mucho que estuviera a mi lado.

-Kankuro deja respirar un momento a Temari- dijo mí otro hermano Gaara que solo me sonríe al verme.

-Y bien que traen en aquella caja- le dijo mostrando curiosidad sobre aquel peculiar regalo.

-¡Oh es algo supremo!- dijo Kankuro y solo me pude imaginar algo que no serviría al final.

-Es para el nuevo miembro de la familia- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa estos dos ya estaban juntándose demasiado.

-Bien lo abriré- dije con decisión pero los dos me detuvieron.

-Temari por favor déjame ser los honores- dijo Kankuro con una enorme sonrisa –¡Lista para nuestra sorpresa!- los dos sonrieron porque presentía que esto sería muy malo.

Al abrir la enorme caja ante nosotros se mostro una enorme castillo para niña y solo los mire con una sonrisa malvada estos tontos me las pagarían por su tonto regalo, como se atrevían a traer semejante castillo de niña por qué no comprendían que no era una princesa que es un príncipe.

-¡Taran!- dijeron los dos con una sonrisa y solo suspiro con cansancio.

-Ves Hermano te dije que sería un regalo que no olvidaría- dice Kankuro con orgullo, él es el que más quería que fuera una niña.

-Lo sé- dice feliz Gaara y mira a mi esposo que esta también con una sonrisa.

-Vaya que regalo- dice mi esposo –Pero lamento decir que mi hijo no podrá usarlo pues será niño no niña- dice con resignación.

-¡Pero qué!- dice Kankuro con molestia y se pone a discutir con él.

-Vamos Kankuro esto es molesto- dice Gaara –Creo que exageramos un poco en el regalo- lo miro y solo me acerco a él.

-El mejor regalo que recibí es que hoy estén conmigo- le dijo con una sonrisa y Gaara solo sonríe.

-¡Ves que nos ama!- dice Kankuro de nuevo abrazándome.

-Bien pues haremos esto- dice Gaara –Si es niña se quedara el castillo así pero si es niño lo pintaremos de color azul podrá jugar a que es un príncipe que protegerá su castillo- y solo reí ante lo dicho por mi hermano.

-No mi hijo será un Ninja no un príncipe- dice mi esposo con molestia y solo me irrita un poco pues quería que también mi hijo fuera un príncipe aunque fuera solo antes de llegar a esa edad en la que pudiera ir a la academia y convertirse en Ninja.

-Vamos claro que será un Ninja de eso ni dudarlo cuñado- dice Kankuro haciendo las paces con mi esposo que solo le resta importancia lo que digan mis hermanos, miro de nuevo aquel enorme castillo y sonrió al recordad que cuando era niña yo también tenía uno así.

Después de hablar con mis hermanos acerca de lo que había de nuevo en la aldea y algunas cosas graciosas que hacia mi hermano Kankuro me sentía de nuevo en casa.

Habían traído regalos para mi bebé entre ropa de colores, juguetes que nosotros teníamos cuando éramos bebes me hacía sentir tanta emoción que pronto llegara a ver todo lo que estaban dándome y claro no me esperaría más de ellos al darme algunos vestidos de colores solo aguantado no darles unos buenos golpes no en mi estado pero aun así los recibí tal vez algún día tendría a una niña.

-Traje unos regalos muy especiales para el gran evento- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa claro la fiesta que estaba organizada para el hijo de Hinata y Naruto, ella sí que era muy especial pues lo consiguió que fuera la fiesta para Ino y también para mí.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunte con curiosidad y el solo me sonrió.

-Es sorpresa hasta ese día- me dijo Gaara tomando su té y solo lo mire con molestia que sería aquel regalo.

-Sabes creo que tendrás que dárselo a Ino no creo que vaya- le dijo algo triste por lo que ella estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta Gaara mirándome con seriedad no podía decírselo era confidencial solo de mujeres.

-No se los diré- le dijo aun pensando en ella –Es confidencial- le dijo y ellos solo sonríe.

-Así que nuestra hermana mayo ya hiso grandes amistades en la aldea- dijo Kankuro con una enorme sonrisa y solo reí con ellos era bueno tenerlos aquí a mi lado pero sería por poco tiempo ya que pronto se marcharían dejándome de nuevo con aquella nostalgia.

Antes del día fui con mis hermanos a visitar a Ino para que le entregaran el regalo que le daría pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Hinata la cual también llevaba un regalo.

-Hola- le dijo y ella solo me sonríe.

-Hola Temari como están- dijo mirando a mis hermanos.

-De maravilla- dijo Kankuro mirando a Hinata –Ves Temari él bebe de Hinata será niño el tuyo será niña- y solo suspiro este ya iba a comenzar de nuevo.

-Vamos hermano no estamos aquí para eso venimos a ver a la amiga de nuestra hermana- dice Gaara con una leve sonrisa.

-Ino estará muy contenta- dice Hinata que solo me mira creo que ella ya había hablado con ella.

-¿Ino vendrá a la fiesta?- le dijo y ella solo asiente.

-Entonces hasta la fiesta le daré su regalo- dice Gaara muy seguro y solo rio con Hinata.

El día de la fiesta llego y como era de esperarse mis hermanos les decían a todos que el bebé que tendría seria niña pero que si recibía regalos de ambos, par de tontos como los odiaba pero también los amaba y de nuevo la nostalgia me invadida porque mañana se marcharían de la aldea. En la fiesta los dos habían dicho palabras que me había conmovido mucho pero más la de mi hermano Kankuro que era él que más me molestaba y claro el más animado de que ya naciera el bebé.

-Tonto Kankuro- decía tratando de no llorar pero mi querido marido estaba allí mirándome con una leve sonrisa.

-Vaya que te quieren mucho- decía Shikamaru y solo trato de no llorar, él me abraza y solo le sonrió.

-Me dolerá mucho cuando se marchen mañana- le dijo bajando la cabeza era verdad quería que ellos estuvieran aquí pero no podían ellos tenían que regresar a la aldea tenían responsabilidades muy importantes.

-Lo sé pero recuerda que ellos vendrán a visitarnos y nosotros igual- me decía mientras jugaba con mi cabello suelto y solo sonrió sabía que decir en el momento adecuado por eso y muchas más razones lo amaba más que nada en este mundo.

Los regalos que había preparado mi hermano Gaara eran unas lámparas de cristal como estrellas se veían en la habitación de varios colores entregándolas a cada una de un color diferente, la de Ino era de color verde, la de Hinata era de un color azul y la mía era amarilla que me recordaba al inmenso mar de arena de mi aldea.

Al día siguiente estábamos ya en la salida de la aldea en donde solo los miraba con tristeza porque se marcharían.

-Bien nos vamos- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa –No estés triste hermana pronto estaremos de regreso estaremos cuando nazca el bebé- me tomo de la mano y solo sonríe al verlo.

-Si Temari estaremos allí para ver que esta hermosa princesa vendrá al mundo a iluminar toda la aldea- dice Kankuro con una enorme sonrisa, los dos me abrazan y sé que ya no puedo contener más las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Los estaré esperando- le dijo secando las lágrimas y ellos solo me miran.

-Estaremos esperando el día- dice Gaara con una sonrisa.

-No llores Temari vendremos te lo prometo- dijo abrazándome de nuevo y colocando su cabeza en mi vientre –También a ti pequeña princesa- y solo lo alejo aun llorando.

-Está bien vayan con cuidado- les dijo diciéndoles adiós con mi mano sabia que mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos pues era difícil decir un hasta pronto a tu familia.

-Cariño no debes llorar- dice mi esposo que está a mi lado me toma entre sus brazos y solo lloro ahora si sentía mas feo aquel adiós ni cuando me mude aquí fue de ese modo.

-Los extrañare mucho- dijo coloco mi cabeza en su pecho y él solo acaricia mi cabello con cariño.

-Lo sé mi amor- dice –Estas sensible por el embarazo es normal- me dice besando mi cabeza y solo sonrió.

Los meses pasaron ahora me encontraba caminando por el pasillo de mi casa sintiendo el dolor de las contracciones, estaba esperando a que llegara la partera que me ayudaría pues era costumbre de mi familia él tener al bebé en casa.

-Tranquila quería ya pasara- dice mi adorable suegra que solo me da un poco de té pero no me tranquiliza aun.

-¿Dónde estará ese marido?- le dijo algo molesta por los malestares y ella solo sonríe.

-De seguro vendrá lo más rápido que se puede hasta llegara todo lastimado igual que su padre cuando yo también lo tuve- dice mi suegra con mucha seguridad y solo sonrió pero el dolor venia y se iba.

-¿También mando avisar a mis hermanos?- le dijo con dolor de las contracciones y ella solo asiente.

-Claro hija que mande el mensaje pronto también llegaran ellos- solo respiro profundamente pronto llegarían.

-¡Como duele!- dijo tratando de sentarme -¡En estos 9 meses tan tranquilo este bebé y ahora si está molestando!- dijo ya alterada pues este bebé me había ocasionado varios problemas primero las nauseas de los primeros meses, después unos cuantos meses este bebé dejo de moverse asustándome mucho pues pensaba que ya no estaba vivo dios casi me da algo al entérame que el muy condenado estaba dormido, no lo pero es que la señora Nara me había dicho que así era su hijo que no tenía que preocuparme aun así estaba al pendiente por cualquier cosa que le sucediera.

\- Lo sé hija con esto no desearas tener otro de nuevo- dice tarándome de ayudarme con una nueva contracción mas fuerte.

-¡Ni loca este será el único y si su hijo quiero otro pues que se lo busque con otra!- dijo con molestia.

-Bien ya está todo listo- dice la partera para ayudarme a entra a la habitación donde tendría por fin al bebé.

-Con cuidado hija- dice mi suegra ayudándome para que así estuviera más cómoda.

-¡Ya no aguanto mas!- dijo de nuevo para una contracción que tenia esta era muy fuerte.

-Bien muchacha vamos puja- dice la partera y solo me sujeto de mi suegra que me esta ayudando.

-Vamos hija vas bien- me dice escucho los pasos de alguien en la entrada de la habitación.

-¡Todo está bien!- dice la voz de mi marido detrás de la puerta.

-Qué bueno que ya estás aquí hijo ya Temari está en labor de parto- dice mi suegra y de nuevo grito de dolor.

-¡Voy a entrar!- dice mi marido abriendo la puerta y la partera me mira y solo le digo que lo deje entrar -¡Temari!- se acerca hasta donde estoy yo y solo lo miro con dolor.

-Bien hijo ayúdala a que puje para que nazca el bebé yo apoyare a la partera- dice mi suegra lleno al frente y me tomo del brazo de mi marido para de nuevo pujar para que nazca el bebé.

-¡Duele….duele!- dijo gritando del dolor para pujar pero aun no faltaba uno más.

-Vamos cariño tu puede uno más…-decía mi marido y solo lo miraba con dolor creo que hasta estaba llorando de la desesperación.

-Vamos muchacha ya casi- dice la partera y de nuevo pujo más fuerte y grito del dolor para por fin ver a un pequeño en las manos de la partera y el llanto de este.

-Bien hecho hija- dice mi suegra ayudando a limpiar al bebé mientras mi marido me acoda en la cama para solo sonreírme limpiándome las lágrimas como también el sudor que tenía en la frente tomo su mano y el solo se acerca para darme un beso en mi frente.

-Lo hiciste muy bien mi amor- dice y solo sonrió para ver que le dan a nuestro hijo que carga entre sus brazos para mostrármelo era hermoso.

-Es un flojo igual que su padre- le dijo al verlo ya dormido –Pequeño diablillo me hiso sufrir- acaricio su rostro con mi mano lo amaba demasiado mi hermoso príncipe.

-Creo que tus hermanos estarán muy decepcionados- dice con una sonrisa y solo miro a mi pequeño.

-Lo sé pero en cuanto vean lo hermoso que es mi príncipe lo amaran demasiado- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo miraba allí dormido a mi lado acariciaba su rostro con mi mano con ternura me habían dicho que tenía que descansar pero no podía quería verlo allí dormido tan tranquilo.

-¡Temari!- decía mi hermano Kankuro entrando tan repentinamente que solo lo mire con molestia.

-Lo vas a despertar- le dijo y el solo se acerca hasta donde estamos nosotros.

-¡Oh es hermoso!- dice mi hermano al verlo con cariño creo que hasta se le olvido que ya no era una princesa.

-Es un príncipe- le dijo y el solo sonríe como un tonto lo sabia él lo amaría como también mi otro hermano que solo sonreía al verlo desde la puerta.

-¡Ven Gaara ven a ver a nuestro príncipe!- decía Kankuro con emoción y mi otro hermano entraba con calma para verlo y sonríe.

-Es hermoso- me miro –Bien hecho Temari- y solo sonrió para tomar su mano era bueno verlos de nuevo.

Kankuro estaba más que emocionado cuando lo cargo entre sus brazos cantaba aquella canción que nuestra madre nos cantaba cuando éramos niños.

-Yo pensé que ya no estarían contentos al no tener a una princesa- les dijo y ellos solo sonríe.

-Yo solo le seguía el juego a Kankuro- dice Gaara sin más y Kankuro lo ve con molestia.

-Bien si quería que fuera una princesa pero es mejor un príncipe pues así podernos jugar a los vaqueros en la arena- dice con emoción y solo reímos ante su gran imaginación.

 **Flash Back**

La primera vez que fui con mi hijo tan solo tenía un año y como había dicho mi hermano Kankuro si jugaron a los vaqueros en la arena, aquel día se divirtió mucho mi pequeño príncipe.

-Listos- dice mi querido esposo y Shikadai que va corriendo hasta donde está su padre.

-Me costó mucho trabajo vestirlo de nuevo- dijo mirándolo con molestia pues él casi no se involucraba en cosas de hogares.

\- Pero si esta hermoso el príncipe de mamá- dice cargándolo para salir por fin de casa y solo sonrió no podría cambiar a esos dos pero aun así los amaba más que nada en el mundo.

 ***************************Continuara*******************


End file.
